Becoming A Cullen
by Anu Goyal
Summary: what happens when Alice and Jasper decides to join the Cullens and how Rosalie copes with the new edition.
1. Chapter 1

**BECOMING A CULLEN**

**A/N: **what happens when Jasper and Alice decide to join the Cullens and how Rosalie copes with the new addition?

Chapter 1 – Finally Home

Carlisle's pov

1950

I was sitting in my office going through some patient's file. The window was open bringing me the sounds and smell of the forest behind our home.

I could hear Esme and Rosalie chatting away about the new fashion trend.

I let out a contented sigh at the thought of my family.

Edward and Emmett were away hunting. Emmett was excited because it was bear season; they will be just coming out of hibernating so they will be more irritated. It's hard to tell whether Emmett hate bears or love them. The way he kills them; it looks like he is on some bear vendetta. But the way he smiles at the mention of bear gives the impression that bear are his favourite.

Edward went with him because he needed to hunt and because of my rule that no one hunts alone.

Edward, my first son, so quiet and thoughtful. Whenever I think about Edward his rebellious years come to my mind. I can't blame him for it. The lifestyle I have chosen is very different and difficult. I have bought him into this life with little thought on how he would take it.

I had been overjoyed when he returned to us.

The sound of Rosalie's laugh brought me back to reality. I smiled, it was very rare that she smiled or laugh. It was very rare that she would let her guard down. But then only it was with Esme and Emmett only.

Rosalie hated me in the beginning. Hated me for not letting her die, for changing her into a monster.

It had become a lot easier since Emmett had joined the family. He have filled with so much joy. I don't regret my decision of changing Rosalie, even though everything with Rosalie is like a battle.

Not only had Emmett's presence eased some of Rosalie's sense, it has eased some of my sense of guilt.

Rosalie's life may not be perfect in her eyes but she had found the love and happiness in Emmett that she deserved.

I shook my head thinking of my other son.

Emmett was so full of life. He was just a big kid. His easy acceptance of this life made me smile.

He was happy in his life with Rosalie.

He had filled a gap in all our lives. He loved Rosalie, he let Esme mother him and his easy acceptance stopped Edward from dwelling on it.

I let my eyes wander to the window at the sound of the birds singing.

It was a nice day warm dry but enough cloud cover for us to be safe.

The bird's song stopped suddenly and an unsettling silence filled the air.

Apprehension grew in me and I headed to look out from my window. I couldn't see anything. I breath a sigh of relief, that's when the scent hit me.

Our kind, but not anyone I know.

This is not the first time nomads had passes us, just explain the situation and they will be on their way.

That's when I hear a knock on the front door.

PLS REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- which one is our room?

A/N: a part of this story is taken from the fanfic BEGNINGS BY CACTUS452.

Rosalie's pov

Me and Esme were chatting in the living room about the latest fashion design. Emmett and Edward are away hunting. They will be gone for three days since its bear season, and Emmett wants to fully enjoy it.

Carlisle was upstairs in his study doing some work, as if it matters. I still can't forgive him for saving me that day. I don't call Esme and Carlisle mom and dad like Emmett and Edward because they are not.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Then the smell hit us, vampires. Carlisle walked down the stairs and opened the door, he must have smell the scent of our kinds because he looked like a true coven leader.

When the door opened, walked in a short girl, pixielike. She was thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointed in different directions.

Behind her, was a male. He was taller, leaner, but still muscular with honey blonde whole body was covered in battle scars, HE FOUGHT WARS IN SOUTH. His look was calculative. His eyes flickered to each one of us in return. As if planning strategies. Of course he is planning, for everything that is holy, he is a vampire. And our first instinct is to defend.

Then the girl caught sight of Carlisle and squealed before launching her across the room and locking her tiny arms around Carlisle's waist.

I felt something,, a feeling I have never felt before; jealously. No, that can't be. I can't be jealous of her. How can she hug Carlisle? she doesn't even know him. I have known him for years, I live with him. I haven't hugged him. I hated, how Carlisle wrapped his arm around her, as if she is his long lost daughter. No, I won't let anyone know that I am jealous of her because I am not. Over her head, I notices the male tense and eyes on her back.

'Hi, Carlisle'. She said. She pulled back, happiness and excitement seems to radiate of her.

What? How can she know his name? Then she looked at Esme and me.

And said 'hello Esme and Rosalie' holy crap, how can she know all our names.

Did the volturi set her up?

'I can't believe we are finally here, its fantastic'

"Who are you?" I growled. Teeth bared.

She turned and headed back to the male, he relaxed once she was by his side.

The female looked up and said softly and calmly ' its alright jasper'.

His eyes dropped to her and something seemed to pass between them and then the male named jasper relaxed.

'Who the hell are you?' I repeated and kept growling, teeth bared.

'Oh sorry'

The female blinked as though she had forgotten we have no idea she was despite her apparent knowledge of us.

'I am Alice and this is Jasper.'

She indicated at the male who was glaring at me too.

Carlisle stepped forward thinking that its best to do or say something, even though he looked like he have no clue what to do next.

'Well its very nice to meet the both of you'

I rolled my eyes and scoffed whilst still managing to maintain my glaring contest with jasper.

Alice beamed at me and stepped forward. That's when I noticed, her eyes were golden like ours. Carlisle and Esme noticed that too.

'You hunt animals? Carlisle blurted out.

"Yes, thanks to you"

'I have never even met you' Carlisle asked bewildered.

Her eyes began wandering around the room 'I know, that is a lovely house you have'.

'She's insane' I hissed.

Jasper growled, I immediately shut up. He was very intimidating.

'Jasper be nice' Alice reprimanded him, that was a very odd scene.

His eyes shifted to Esme then back at me.

'I think you should explain things Alice.'

'I am explaining' she pouted.

He raised an eyebrow at her 'So that people can understand'

'Oh' she muttered biting her lips.

'Sorry, I tend to be a few steps ahead and its hard remembering others aren't'

She looked down with a frown thinking.

'Maybe you should start from the beginning' I could see Esme's fingers inter twining with dad, what? Did I just called him dad.

'Well, its complicated. You see I get visions of future. I mean its not perfect, sometimes future change depending on people's decision, but basically I had a vision of your family when I decided I didn't want to kill humans they showed me how to hunt animals So we decided to come to find you.'

She looked at DAD for reassurance that she is explaining ok.

'So you are a psychic?' DAD asked unsure.

She smiled in relief.

'Yep and I saw us joining your family, so here we are.' What the fuck?

That took all of us off guard. I growled but stayed pinned under jasper's glare.

'You want to join our family' Esme asked.

'Yep'

'Don't you already know our decision if you have seen yourself join our family?' dad said. I like the sound of it DAD DAD DAD. No time for fooling around Rosalie.

She bit her lip 'yes'.

'Alice' jaspers reproachful tone made everyone look at him.

'Fine, I mean the future isn't set in stone, you might change your mind and decide we can't stay'

Her eyes were big and sad. She looked like a kid begging for an ice cream. Ha, manipulative bitch.

Then I looked at dad, 'DAD, YOU ARE NOT GONNA…'. I left the sentence incomplete. Esme and dad were ecstatic. I realised a second later that I had called him dad out loud.

Dad's eyes had watered. I had never seen him so happy. It was like I have given him the world but just calling him dad.

Dad reigned his emotions because we had a more pressuring matter at had, "TWO STRANGERS AT OUR DOORSTEP WANTING TO JOIN OUR FAMILY"

Make a very nice title.

I look at Esme, it was clear she wanted them to join our family. I didn't and Edward and Emmett were not here. Dad was in dilemma. But then I realised, if it come to vote amongst us five I will lose because I don't see Emmett and Edward saying no to strangers wanting to join our family. And this will give another chance to rub it in my face.

But if I say yes then Edward will say no. I think I have made up my mind.

"We will vote, and if any member of our family says no, we'll see whether the reason behind it is justified or not. I don't think Edward or Emmett will have any problem but lets not decide yet. Esme what do you think?" Carlisle said.

"Of course yes" mom said excitedly.

"Rosalie, what do you think?" Carlisle asked me.

Everyone's eyes are on me. As if my vote is the most important.

I started walking and started climbing the stairs, I was mid-way when I stopped and said 'yes'. Mom and dad beamed at me, like I topped my class which I do.

I started climbing the stairs again and went in my room. Then I heard a very loud squeal followed by the pixie asking "WHICH ONE IS OUR ROOM?'

Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.


End file.
